Open Your Heart (One Shot)
by Katielone
Summary: Davina resucita a Kol en un arrebato. La supuesta buena idea no fue tan buena del todo cuando aparte de molestarse mutuamente empieza a nacer algo entre ambos


_Hola! este one shot lo escribí hace 50 mil años de un alucine brutal, algunas cosas son muy diferentes a como está el asunto hoy en The Originals, pero bueee XD los shippeo y alucino mal scnadkjcvbjh siempre creí que si Kol estuviera en TO se liaría con la Divis 333 espero les guste! :D_

* * *

**OPEN YOUR HEART**

Debió sospechar desde un principio que las cosas iban a ser así. Ya se lo habían advertido, todo el mundo se lo advirtió en realidad. Pero ella, como buena bruja poderosa, estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que le venía en gana. Quizá la culpa la tenía Marcel por haberla dejado hacer su santa voluntad siempre, pero ya no estaba para buscar culpables ni inocentes. Había sido cosa suya después de todo. O qué creían? Que una bruja tan poderosa como ella tenía que guardar las apariencias y quedarse tranquila sin usar toda la fuerza que tenía? Claro que no! Era más poderosa que todas ahí, tenía el derecho... no, el deber. El deber de ser orgullosa y usar sus poderes como mejor le parezca y más si era en beneficio de otros... aparentemente.

Ya estaba casi convencida de que era un maleficio lo que había terminado haciendo. Para empezar no es que se hubiera cambiado de bando, es sólo que le habían "abierto los ojos" sobre Marcel. Y aunque nunca dejaría de tenerle cariño ya no pensaba servir a su voluntad. Quería ser libre, quería ser ella misma. Por ridículo que parezca sólo deseaba una vida normal de adolescente. Una vida libre donde pudiera expresar sus pensamientos, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, de hacer lo que quisiera. Era cierto que con lo joven y nada experimentada que era necesitaba la ayuda de un guía, de alguien que vele por ella pero que tampoco la limite. Tuvo por mucho tiempo encerrado a Elijah en su habitación y sólo por curiosidad decidió conocerlo un poco. Total, tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo volar si se atrevía a escapar. Así que le quitó la daga y habló un poco con él. Contrariado por la situación y con todo el derecho a atacarla, Elijah hizo lo contrario. Fue amable y sincero, le cayó bien. Le habló de su familia y poco a poco le entraron más ganas de conocerlo a todos.

A Esther, la madre bruja que había creado a los originales... será que podía hacer contacto con su alma? Mikael, el padre aterrador que los molestó por siglos... acaso había manera de atormentar su alma desde donde estaba? Heinrik, el pobre inocente muerto en brazos de su hermano. Finn, el hermano suicida y confuso que murió cuando acababa de encontrar a su amor. Rebekah, la linda y engreída de todos, la sarcástica y sensible Rebekah. Bueno, a ella ya la había conocido personalmente pero todo lo que Elijah le contó de ella le cambió la percepción. Conoció a Klaus también, tan aterrador como atrayente, con tanta sed de poder y ansias de amar bien ocultas, un vampiro muy interesante. Y por último le habló también del impulsivo Kol Mikaelson, aquel convertido tan joven y acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que le daba la gana. No entendía porque le había llamado la atención la personalidad del difunto, pero se preguntó muchas veces como habrá sido ese original.

Luego vio pinturas de él, aunque tenía el cabello largo no se podía negar su atractivo. Klaus era un excelente pintor y había plasmado muy bien eso que Elijah le dijo sobre su hermano. Podía ver su en expresión, en su ligera sonrisa y en la vivacidad de sus ojos una especie de brillo especial. Algo que de pronto le hizo pensar "Este es de los míos". Fue Rebekah quien le contó lo de su muerte, como les afecto y que fue de él. Klaus fue quien peor la pasó, vio morir a su hermano y lo encerraron en una habitación con su cadáver al frente sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Tampoco le pareció agradable saber la razón de su muerte prácticamente en vano. Por más que le pesara aceptarlo la historia de los originales le agradaba y Kol le agradaba más, aún muerto.

Lo demás fue historia. Adiós Marcel, adiós encierro. Hola libertad. O al menos eso creyó que sería cuando se mudó a un pequeño apartamento para ella sola donde igual la vigilaban constantemente sea Marcel, o Klaus o quien sea. Le hartaba un poco eso, Klaus no confiaba en ella del todo y creía que lo engañaba y que era una trampa y blablabla. Así que para que se deje de molestar y aparte para hacer lo que le daba la gana, una mañana se levantó con la decisión de resucitar a Kol Mikaelson. Cuando Sophie se enteró lanzó el grito al cielo, por alguna misteriosa razón todas las brujas de New Orleans sabían que se disponía a resucitar a alguien y le advirtieron cosas sobre el equilibrio, la naturaleza y demás que no quería escuchar. Esas tipas no sabían nada, estaban hablando con la bruja a la que menos le importa lo que los demás piensen.

Así que empezó a buscar el hechizo perfecto y más fuerte para traer a Kol de vuelta sin tener que meter la pata y lastimarse. Tardó unos días pero al fin estaba segura que era lo que necesitaba. Un hechizo para atraer el alma de Kol desde el otro lado y materializarla en el mundo real. Complicado es cierto, pero no imposible. Buena concentración, la energía, las velas, la tranquilidad. Rebekah se encargaría de resguardarla, cuando le comentó de sus intenciones se mostró emocionada y aceptó a ayudarla inmediatamente. Lo único que no le agradaba del potente hechizo era tener que usar su propia sangre como una especie de ancla. Sabía que la sangre era un vínculo muy fuerte y que los hechizos con sangre suelen ser los más poderosos, había usado la sangre de otros pero la propia muy pocas veces. Aún así se arriesgó a traerlo de vuelta, ya era una decisión que había tomado y no había marcha atrás.

Y vamos, cuando las brujas dijeron que no era buena idea, en verdad no era buena idea. No sólo por el asunto del hechizo mismo, sino que traer a un muerto otra vez y encima un muerto que hacía lo que se le daba la gana... pues definitivamente no fue buena idea. En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no sería ella quien mate a su propio resucitado. Kol se había pasado por el arco del triunfo las reglas de Marcel, aunque eso ya debió suponerlo. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que ni bien resucitó se la quiso "comer". En el sentido de sangre por supuesto, llegó hambriento y en lugar de darle las gracias a la bruja que lo resucitó se le lanzó encima. Por supuesto que lo sacó volando contra el techo para defenderse, él rió y dijo que sólo sería "una probadita" para calmar la sed.

- Por quién me tomas? por un primerizo que no sabe controlar la sed de sangre?

- No! te tomo por un idiota que ni sabe dónde está parado - dijo con molestia. Fueron las primeras palabras que intercambiaron y Davina no pensó que iba a ser así.

- Es que vamos... he conocida brujas y "brujas". Pero a ninguna he querido morderle el cuello.

- Vete de aquí - lo hizo caer nuevamente al piso desde el techo de forma brusca pero él se recuperó rápidamente.

- No seas presumida. El hecho de que seas la única bruja de la que quiero estar bien cerca no significa que te amo - le dijo de lo más relajado. Pero esa sonrisa, esa forma en que la miró... y su presencia cada vez más cercana la hizo temblar. Casi no se dio cuenta que las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y que las piernas le temblaban un poco - nerviosa?

- Cállate - con su poder hizo que la puerta se abriera, obvia señal de que lo quería fuera ya.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que se va sin que lo boten, regresa sin que lo llamen - contestó de lo más relajado.

- Pero si te estoy echando!

- No, yo me estoy yendo voluntariamente. Tengo cara de obedecer a una pequeña y linda bruja de la que ni sé su nombre.

- Davina - dijo entre dientes

- Divina?

- Davina!

- Oye, ya sé que te ves divina pero no exageres con creerte tanto.

- Davina! - ese vampiro la sacaba de quicio. Al gritar su nombre se encendieron varias velas alrededor y el ambiente se sintió cargado.

- Bueno Divina - ella frunció el ceño, insistía con eso? - supongo que debo agradecerte, no sé que habré hecho para ganarme una fan tan poderosa capaz de resucitarme pero...

- No soy tu fan!

- Gracias, firmaré tus autógrafos cuando quieras. También hago firmas en cualquier parte del cuerpo, tú dirás - le guiñó el ojo. Una vez más sintió que se enrojecía, él lo notó y sonrió con picardía - me retiro, pero no dudes en que nos veremos luego.

* * *

Kol resucitado en New Orleans se la había pasado de lujo. Volver a su hogar, con sus hermanos en plena lucha de poder, una nueva "intento miembro de la familia" a punto de parir a su sobrino y todo el ambiente festivo de la ciudad lo traían de maravilla. Había todo lo que un vampiro necesitaba para ser feliz: libertad, fiesta, bebida, sangre, familia, brujas, y otra bruja pequeña y sexy a quien provocar. Se podía decir que era un malagradecido, pero acaso "Divina" esperaba que se arroje a sus pies y le de las gracias por haberlo traído al mundo de los vivos otra vez? Que se ofreciera a ser su esclavo o algo así? Por supuesto que estaba agradecido y lo demostraba a su manera, pero andar de chupa medias no era algo que se podía esperar de él.

Era una tarde tranquila, había un desfile de músicos en una calle de la ciudad, él caminaba casual buscando en alguna turista el alimento de la tarde cuando vio a su bruja "Divina" parada en una tienda de chucherías y cosas que a las brujas les gusta comprar, algo inocente, cosilllas que no hacían daño a nadie pero que complementan una buena decoración. Ella miraba atentamente una especie de lámpara mientras la examinaba cuidadosamente. Sonrió mientras la recorría a lo lejos con la mirada. Davina podía ser muy joven, pero era preciosa. Esa carita de ángel lo fascinaba, su figura delicada y fina lo hacía pensar en ocasiones como sería tocar suavemente toda esa piel en los lugares menos pensados. Tenía unos labios preciosos capaces de decir las cosas más mordaces posibles (cosa que le encantaba), una boquita linda que había pensado muchas veces en probar. Su voz mandándolo al carajo sólo lo incitaba a estar más cerca de ella y a imaginar como sería esa voz pidiéndole más, como sonaría su voz excitada, como es que sonarían sus primeros gemidos. Ok, estaba siendo demasiado pervertido y pedófilo al imaginar algo así... Davina era una niña! Cuántos años tendría? Quince? Y él aparte de tener apariencia de 21 o más tenía mil años de historia a sus espaldas. Nada podía ser más degenerado que eso.

Aún así Davina era una joven y tierna tentación que moría por probar. Era delicada y poderosa, mordaz y sensible. Y aunque lo negara, sabía que Davina sentía algo de atracción por él. Podía negarlo toda la vida y sacarlo volando cada que se acercaba, pero el temblor de sus labios y de su voz no lo engañaban, eso sumado a otras señales como las mejillas rojas, la aceleración de su corazón y muchas más. Si Davina quería algo con él... entonces para qué negarlo? Si, era más que pedófilo si se metía con la niña. Pero por su lado estaba dispuesto a que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Kol se acercó despacio hacia ella quien seguía entretenida en lo suyo, se paró detrás y le habló al oído.

- Si quieres puedo comprarte el regalo - le dijo y seguidamente aspiró el perfume de sus cabellos hondamente - que bien hueles "Divina", todo tu cuerpo huele delicioso - la sintió temblar al escuchar esas palabras, escuchó su corazón acelerarse. Pero eso sólo fue unos segundos antes de que la chica volteara bruscamente a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Mi regalo perfecto sería que me dejes en paz! - le dijo haciéndose la molesta. Milagro que no lo había apartado con su magia. Entonces aprovechó para pegarse un poco a ella. La tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo. Davina se quedó quieta, parecía un poco nerviosa.

- No siempre tienes que ser así de agresiva, dulzura.

- Y tú no tienes porque tocarme - le dijo apartándolo bruscamente y luego acomodándose el cabellos dignamente - no tienes nada mejor que hacer, pervertido?

- Me encanta cuando me insultas! - le dijo siguiéndole el juego y ella giró los ojos haciéndose la molesta.

- Haré que te metan a la cárcel por acosador.

- Eso sólo me indica que te gustaría tenerme acorralado tras una rejas - le dijo suavemente con voz sensual - pero puedes tranquilizarte, estoy dispuesto a esperarte hasta que seas mayor de edad. Total, unos años más, unos años menos...

- Y quién ha dicho que te quiero cerca de mi?

- No necesitas decir nada cielo, se nota - volvió a la carga acercándose peligrosamente. Davina se quedó quieta y él aprovechó eso. Se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro suavemente. Esa brujita tenia que ser suya. La miró a los ojos y le pareció notar una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios. Quizá en ese instante debió alejarse de ella, debió saber que Davina no daba puntada sin hilo... lo supo cuando sintió un rodillazo de la chica en su entrepierna. Vamos, era un vampiro fuerte, pero eso lo agarró desprevenido y le dolió horriblemente.

- Ahhhh! auxilio! - gritó ella y entonces una mujer de limpieza de la tienda con escoba en mano y el dueño salieron alarmados - me dijo que me iba a llevar a hacerme cosas malas! - será desgraciada. Él apenas estaba restableciéndose del golpe y ya los de la tienda y la cuadra lo tenían fichado como pervertido. Antes de poder mandar al carajo a todos, la mujer de limpieza le dio de escobazos en la espalda y el dueño lo empujó fuera diciendo que no quería degenerados en su local y que llamaría a la policía. A esos dos los hubiera matado en ese mismo instante si es que no hubiera tanta gente alrededor. Davina seguía haciéndose la dramática pero no tardó en irse corriendo al otro lado de la calle hacia un puesto de comida y sin importarle nada la siguió. Esa mocosa del demonio lo iba a escuchar, quién se había creído para hacerlo quedar mal delante de todos?

- Davina, ven acá... - dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba. Ella se giró, lo miró y se rio. Pasó cerca del puesto de comida y para cuando se dio cuenta Davina hizo que varias cajas de leche se cayeran y terminaran derramándose sobre sus pies. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Sólo leche no, claro. Pero Davina y la leche si. Ella lo miró triunfante, Kol dio un paso adelante y sintió que el piso se hacía agua debajo de él. Perdió el equilibrio, se resbaló y cayó de culo sobre toda esa leche. Y por si fuera poco otros alimentos líquidos del estante empezaron a caer sobre él, obra y gracia de Davina claro. Ella se rio, le guiñó el ojo y siguió con su camino. Kol la veía alejarse serio, alrededor se empezaban ya a escuchar las risas de todos.

- Oiga... alguien va a tener que pagar y limpiar esto - dijo la encargada del puesto. Kol ardía en rabia, acercarse a esa chiquilla era más jodido de lo que se pensaba.

* * *

La invitaron a una reunión a la mansión Mikaelson. Más bien debía de ser algo de urgencia porque era extraño que la llamaran en medio de la noche. Se preguntaba exactamente que podía ser, había tenido sueños extraños de que algo malo venía pero no podía precisar que. Al llegar a la mansión Klaus habló en líneas generales sobre el estado avanzado del embarazo de Hayley, pero principalmente que temían por el momento del nacimiento que por lo que parecía podía llegar en cualquier momento.

- Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? Soy bruja, no enfermera.

- Eso ya lo sé - dijo con evidente molestia - Sophie no puede quedarse así que...

- Quieres que me quede en esta casa? Estás loco o qué? Crees que no tengo vida?

- Tu favor será bien retribuido. Puedo darte lo que quieras. Qué te gustaría Davina? Un viaje a Europa? Un cuadro? Algún tesoro de la historia?

- Sólo quiero estar tranquila! Si se pone todo raro sólo llámame y vendré rápido.

-Ummmm no me basta querida. O es todo o es nada.

- Nada.

- Vaya... pensé que serías más colaborativa pero ya veo que no. Estás segura que no quieres nada?

- Ya te dije que no!

- Déjala, tiene miedo - se giró inmediatamente. Kol estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de lo más relajado y con los brazos cruzados. Habían pasado unos días desde "aquel incidente" y esperó verlo molesto - vivir en una mansión con sexys vampiros originales intimida a cualquiera - Davina frunció el ceño. Estaba insinuando que no aceptaba porque tenía miedo de él? De estar a solas con él?

- Hecho! - gritó de pronto.

- Cómo? - preguntó Klaus contrariado.

- Hecho. Acepto, me quedo.

- Bien... mandaré a traer tus cosas. Puedes escoger la habitación que quieras - ella asintió. Miró a Kol de reojo. Parecía un poco sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud repentino pero más que eso parecía complacido.

La habitación que le dieron en la mansión era cómoda, tenía buena vista y ya no había mucho de que preocuparse. Para evitar las visitas indeseables de Kol en cualquier momento (como cuando se duchaba o se cambiaba la ropa por ejemplo) puso un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie entrara. A veces lo podía cuando simplemente quería estar sola y ponerse a pintar o algo por el estilo. Habían pasado un par de días, ella también creía que el bebe de Hayley llegaría en cualquier momento, lo sentía. Esos sueños tenebrosos podían ser una coincidencia. Si estaba ahí no era sólo por retar a Kol o ayudar a Klaus, sino porque ese presentimiento de algo malo en camino la estaba matando y quería ser testigo de todo cuando sucediera. A Kol se lo había cruzado unas veces desde que se instaló, era extraño pero parecía haber abandonado la manía de provocarla, quien sabe porque.

A veces cuando estaba sola en su habitación se ponía a pensar en su "cuestión" con Kol. Lo había resucitado porque con todo lo que le contaron de él le había parecido muy similar a ella y de alguna forma quería tener un amigo. Cuando lo vio se sintió ruborizada, lo había visto en cuadros y pinturas, pero personalmente era otra cosa. Lucía arrebatador, muy sensual y guapo...su aspecto le encantaba, era muy atractivo. Kol era sexy y lo sabía, por eso era un creído de lo peor. Bueno, ella también era muy creída pues porque tenía razones con lo poderosa que era. Entonces en ese aspecto podía justificar a Kol. Estaba garabateando una hoja de su cuadernillo y pensó de pronto... como no ser creído con esos labios, esos ojos, ese rostro, esos cabellos... lo estaba dibujando. Casi no pensaba, sólo lo imaginaba y su mano parecía tener vida propia. Cuando terminó el retrato dio un largo suspiro. Si, Kol era muy hermoso y le gustaba. Quizá ella también a él, pero tenía algo de miedo. Después de todo era mayor que ella, mucho. Y era un vampiro, involucrarse con un vampiro no le llevaría nada bueno. Además ella podía ser muy linda quizá, pero Kol había conocido a miles de mujeres mucho más bellas y mayores que ella, mujeres que seguro le gustaron más. Ilusionarse era una tontería, no señor...no lo iba a hacer. Empezó a dar unos últimos trazos al dibujo cuando sintió que la puerta de su cuarto se abría. Rayos, no puso el hechizo en la puerta por apurada y ahí estaba Kol.

- Pasa algo? - preguntó casual y empezó a esconder el dibujo disimuladamente.

- Nada, todos han salido. Hasta la seudo cuñada.

- Ummmm seguro que de verdad pasa algo, iré a ver - se puso de pie. Así que estaba a solas con Kol en la mansión. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

- Vas a salir con esta lluvia? - dijo arqueando una ceja. No se había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo, y muy fuerte por cierto.

- No le temo al agua.

- Claro que no, sólo que me parece que las brujas también se enferman, no? - claro, si salía era probable que pesque un resfriado. Y si él le decía que no pasaba nada malo entonces mejor se quedaba.

- Ok, me quedo... - se hizo el silencio. Kol no se movía de la puerta y la estaba poniendo nerviosa - ahora qué? - apenas preguntó eso Kol se movió con rapidez, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y para cuando puso reaccionar ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Davina dio un paso atrás y cayó de espaldas a la cama y él con ella.

- Ahora vamos a hablar. No hay testigos, no hay nada que lo arruine. Dime "Divina", por qué huyes tanto de mi? - cómo responder a esa pregunta? Sentía todo el peso del cuerpo de Kol sobre el suyo, tenía el poder de apartarlo y dejarlo contra el techo si quería pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, estaba disfrutando mucho de su cercanía.

- Tú me molestas.

- En serio te molesto? No te das cuenta que estoy bromeando?

- Tus bromas me molestan.

- Davina, creí que hablaríamos en serio - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. No había forma de huir de esa mirada ni de lo que le pasaba cuando él estaba así, tan cerca. Quizá era bueno aunque sea por un momento dejar el orgullo de lado y decir la verdad. Luego, quien sabe si se burlaría de ella, pero al menos se sacaría eso de encima y después ella también se vengaría de él, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

- Bien, entonces hablemos en serio. Tú primero.

- No, las damas primero.

- Pues yo quiero que tú hables primero, la dama quiere eso - Kol sonrió, como la derretía esa sonrisa. "Calma Davina, calma... en este momento no puedes perderte", se dijo para intentar mantener la compostura, cosa difícil en esa situación.

- Me gustas, Davina - le dijo con voz calmada y sincera. De inmediato se le subieron los colores más de lo que ya estaban. No estaba preparada para algo así - tu turno.

- Tú también me gustas - respondió con voz temblorosa. Nunca había dicho algo como eso, todo era nuevo para ella.

- Entonces...

- Entonces nada Kol, tú eres un vampiro presumido y yo soy una bruja antipática. No pasa nada.

- Eso sin mencionar los cientos de años de diferencia de edad.

- Exacto. Siendo así no hay nada más que decir.

- En serio lo crees? Crees que no hay nada más que decir?

- Ya dejamos todo en claro.

- Vamos a dejar todo como está? o haremos algo al respecto? - Davina se quedó en silencio. Pero, qué podía hacer? Ella creía ser muy pequeña para esos temas, aunque el cuerpo le reclame otra cosa. Aunque Kol apartaba un poco su pelvis podía sentir su hombría erecta rozándola un poco en las piernas, como si él tratara de evitarlo para no espantarla. Y aunque le daba algo de temor dentro de ella sentía crecer ansias de que Kol no se contuviera, sino que se acerque más y la siguiera rozando. Rayos! por qué pensaba en esas cosas? No podía, eso era demasiado para ella.

- Kol, yo no sé que podemos hacer ahora...

- Si lo sabes - claro que lo sabía. Lo supo en cuando Kol rozó sus labios con los de ella, apenas un leve pero delicioso roce. Davina suspiró, sería su primer beso y no podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca para que Kol la guiara. Kol besó sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza al principio, Davina se quedó quieta dejándolo ser y un sinfin de lindas sensaciones la invadieron. Le gustaba como Kol la besaba, la hacía volar hacia las nubes. Quien sabe cuantos segundos después el beso se intensificó y ella le siguió. Ni sabía como lo estaba haciendo, pero le encantaba besarlo, ya no sólo dejaba que él la besara sino que también Davina lo besaba a él. Kol se sentía explotar por dentro, besar a esa niña hacía que la sangre le hirviera, iba a explotar si seguían sólo con esos besos inocentes. La suave boca de su querida niña era tal como la imaginó, delicada, fina, con unos labios apetecibles que no se cansaba de saborear, lo estaba volviendo loco y quería más. Sintió que casi no podía contenerse, se apegó más a ella dejándola sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y cuando dijo todo era "todo". Por un instante notó la sorpresa de Davina pero ella no hizo nada por apartarlo, sólo lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras él la rozaba insistentemente con su virilidad encendida. No sabía que la deseaba tanto hasta ese momento, hasta pensó que si no se lo hacía en ese instante iba a terminar explotando de tanto contenerse. Kol se separó un momento de los labios de Davina y la miró expectante sobre la cama, se veía un poco confusa, pero notaba en su mirada que su cuerpo anhelaba lo mismo que él.

- Kol yo...

- No te forzaré a nada que no quieras Davina. Si quieres que me vaya ahora, lo haré. Te lo prometo - la notó dudar. Davina quería hacerlo pero eran tan joven e inexperta que no sabía como decirlo.

- No quiero que te vayas - dijo con voz suavecita, con esa voz de niña que lo enloquecía - sólo que es mi primera vez y yo no... no sé como hacer nada. No sé siquiera si mi cuerpo está preparado - su inocencia lo conmovió y encendió a la vez.

- Sólo déjate llevar, si algo no te gusta me detienes. Relájate y disfruta Davina - le dijo con voz calmada y nuevamente la besó con intensidad. Con esas últimas palabras Davina se soltó más, la pudo sentir más relajada y él se sintió con más libertad de explorar su cuerpo. Paseo sus manos suavemente por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus gluteos y apretarlos despacio, le encantaba sentirla vibrar bajo su tacto. Temiendo que ella lo apartara por lo que iba a hacer fue despacio para que Davina adivinara lo que se venía y decidiera si darle el paseo o no. Suerte que estaba usando una falda. Acarició lentamente la parte interna de sus muslos y fue subiendo lentamente hasta casi llegar a su intimidad. Tímidamente la rozó con un dedo sobre las bragas y después con toda la mano. Davina se quedó petrificada pero no lo apartó, sino que abrió las piernas un poco - te gusta que te toque, verdad? - susurró a su oído, sentía que estaba quemando. Como respuesta recibió un hondo suspiro, estaba tan húmeda allá abajo que moría por hundirse en ella ya sin parar. Uno de sus dedos se aventuró a hacerse paso entre sus braguitas y tocar su humedad sin contenerse y pasearlo por su intimo rincón suavemente para moverlo luego en forma circular. De pronto se cumplió una de las fantasías de Kol, y esa era escuchar su primer gemido.

- Kol por favor... - dijo al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda y volvía a gemir, eso era una exquisita melodía a sus oídos.

- Quieres que me detenga? - preguntó mientras dos dedos más se colaban debajo de las bragas.

- No, no... sigue, no pares - decía con voz ansiosa, la vio estirar sus brazos y coger la sábana estrujándola con fuerza - se siente tan bien... - Kol la miró, estaba sonriendo. Era una delicia darle placer a ese cuerpito encantador y escucharla pedir más. Se quedó un momento más acariciándola hasta que decidió ir un poco más lejos. Kol se apartó un poco, Davina lo miró confundida. Acaso ahí acababa todo?

- Ven acá - la llamó con los dedos y ella se acercó para sentarse en su regazo. Estaban frente a frente, él la atrajo del cuello para besarla nuevamente, ahora Davina estaba un poco más suelta y correspondió a su beso justo como él quería sentirlo. Mientras se besaban Kol pasó su mano hacia su espalda y la metió por debajo de la blusa hasta llegar a su brasiere y desabrocharlo. Dejó de besarla un instante para poder quitárselo con cuidado. En ese momento la sintió un poco más tensa, se podía hasta oler el miedo. Cuando le quitó la blusa ella se cubrió los senos un poco ruborizada, se veía encantadora así. Kol posó sus manos sobre las de ella con suavidad y las apartó despacio, ella lo permitió. Ante sus ojos aparecieron esos senos tan apetecibles y bien formados a pesar de su edad. Se inclinó hacia uno de ellos y pasó con lentitud la lengua sobre su pezón mientras sus manos se acomodaban en la espalda de la chica. Su lengua traviesa empezó a pasearse por su pezón mientras la escuchaba suspirar. Abrió la boca para lamerlo todo, mordisqueaba, succionaba, se estaba volviendo loco mientras los gemidos de la chica llegaban nuevamente. Se separó un momento y se recostó en la cama, ambas manos apretaron los senos de Davina, jugó un poco con ellos para luego atraerla y con un giró rápido ponerla ahora contra la cama. En sus ojos veía nacer una fiera deseosa por los placeres que podía darle y que quería complacer al máximo. Hundió su rostro entre sus formas, aspiró el aroma de su piel... eso lo volvía loco. Bajó con su lengua por vientre de Davina mientras sus manos terminaban de quitarle la falda y las bragas.

- Kol... espera, yo... - Davina gimió al sentir su lengua probando su rincón sagrado. La sensación la asustó un poco al principio pero era tan intensa y deliciosa que no podía contenerse más. Sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba de tanto placer que le ocasionaba, se sentía estallar, en las nubes. Gritó, gimió, cuando se dio cuenta estaba apretando la cabeza de Kol para que no se separara, no podía más - oh por favor Kol... no pares, por nada del mundo... - decía entre jadeos mientras él se la comía por completo, se sentía morir con él allá abajo.

De un momento a otro él se separó, volvió hacia ella frente a frente y la abrió de piernas. En su mirada sentía un "ya estás lista", y la verdad es que no sabía si lo estaba. El miembro firme de Kol estaba cerca de su intimidad, rozando las paredes, listo para adentrarse en ella. Y aunque sabía que ese era el paso definitivo para perder su virginidad no había marcha atrás.

- Te va a dolor un poco - ella asintió, lo sabía, lo había escuchado muchas veces y estaba preparada.

- No importa - murmuró. Apenas dijo eso sintió la suave invasión de Kol en su interior, despacio. El primer momento le dolió tanto que hasta se le escapó una lágrima y mordió su labio inferior. Y mientras más la penetraba más dolor sentía, respiró hondo y trato de no pensar. Por su lado Kol se sentía en la gloria con ese momento. Era el primero en tenerla, su estrechez lo encendió más de lo que ya estaba, entrar en ella casi le hace perder la cordura. Sentía deseos de arremeter una y otra vez dentro de su pequeña bruja y hacerla gritar de tanto placer, pero conocía bien esa fase, se contuvo un momento en lo que ella se acostumbraba a él, en lo que superaba el dolor y se tranquilizaba. Luego de un instante Kol empezó a moverse muy despacio y suave para que no le doliera. Davina lanzó un par de quejidos, sintió sus tiernas manos aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros y respirar agitada. Él la besó con suavidad para tranquilizarla lo cual tuvo un buen efecto. Bajó sus manos a sus caderas y la puso firme para poder entrar y salir de ella sin que se sienta incómoda. Luego de un rato de ese suave movimiento de caderas Davina empezó a disfrutarlo. Ya se había acoplado y los quejidos fueron reemplazados por tímidos gemidos.

- Cómo te sientes? - preguntó con voz sensual al oído de la joven, ella rió graciosamente y gimió complacida.

- Me gusta mucho - contestó con esa vocecita de niña que lo enloquecía. Y entonces decidió ir un poco más rápido, sólo un poco. Y Davina parecía complacida de ese aumento de velocidad en sus arremetidas. Si, estaba más que complacida. Apenas pasó el dolor la joven bruja se olvidó completamente de eso al prestar atención a otras sensaciones. Se sentía completamente llena por Kol, ese movimiento de entrada y salida la enloquecía, le hacía perder los sentidos con cada movimiento... era tan exquisito que parecía que volaba en un cielo lleno de placeres. Y le gustaba sentirlo sobre ella piel con piel, rozándose ardientemente, sintiéndolo todo. Le encantaba su cuerpo, ver su firme pecho desnudo, sus brazos tan fuertes que cuando la cogían sentía deseos de abandonarse a él. Le fascinaba su aliento caliente susurrando en su oído, la suavidad de su boca tan deliciosa por su cuerpo la alejaba de la realidad y la hacía delirar - más rápido Kol, por favor... - dijo con voz traviesa y de inmediato él obedeció, abrió más sus piernas y la penetró con profundidad. Empezó a dolerle un poco otra vez pero eso no importaba, las otras sensaciones eran más fuertes e intensas como para preocuparse de su dolor de virgen siendo penetrada por este sexy vampiro original. Si esa era su primera vez no se las iba a dar de dolorosa y sentimental, quería que fuera el mejor recuerdo de su vida. Y Kol no se detenía, hizo exactamente lo que le pidió que fue ir más rápido y complacerla. Se desconocía a sí misma, no sabía de donde salían esos gemidos, porque de pronto se sentía como una gata que arañaba su espalda. Se prendió bien de él con sus piernas mientras la abatía sin piedad. Ya ni pensaba en el dolor, no pensaba en nada en realidad. Sólo sentía, y lo que sentía era demasiado para soportarlo. Y cuando creyó que no iba a poder más, que esos movimientos la iban a destrozar. No hubiera querido que pare nunca, por ella Kol podía continuar todo la noche moviéndose sin parar dentro de ella así explote de tanto placer. Pero algo venía, un momento de estallido total para ambos. Lo sentía llegar, sabía lo que sería. Un orgasmo, su primer real y maravilloso orgasmo. La sensación explosiva de placer fue intensa, exquisita e increíble. No se dio cuenta en que momento abrió la boca para gritar y estallar de júbilo entre los brazos de Kol y con su perfecto cuerpo sobre ella. Todo alrededor parecía irreal, estaba en otro planeta. Se sentía borracha de tanto placer, la vida había cambiado para ella.

Kol se hizo a un lado y se recostó en la cama a su lado, también parecía muy complacido por lo que acababan de hacer. Y pensar que empezaron mandándose al carajo. Él había cumplido su fantasía, aquellas que se había atrevido a pensar en secreto cuando aún no aspiraba siquiera a tener un encuentro así con nadie. Fue tierno y cuidadoso al principio, se tomó el tiempo para darle placer y prepararla, respetó que era virgen y luego fue toda una fiera que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Había sido todo perfecto. Sonreía, sentía que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo. Pero entonces llegó la duda a su mente... y si él se burlaba de ella después? Si empezaba a alardear que había sido el primero y no dejaba de molestarla? Pero Kol había dicho que se sentía atraído, que le gustaba, no sería capaz de nada así... verdad? No lo creía. Aunque con un vampiro nunca se sabe.

- Y bien? - dijo ella de pronto.

- Y bien qué?

- A qué hora te vas? - Kol se enderezó y la miró con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- En serio quieres que me vaya?

- Puede llegar alguien y no quiero que te vean aquí.

- Ajá... entonces va a ser asía Davina? Me usas como tu objeto de placer sexual y ahora me quieres fuera sin siquiera un "gracias por mi primer orgasmo, Kol. Fue todo un placer".

- Gracias por el orgasmo. Ya estás contento? - asintió y luego se acercó a darle un beso. No lo rechazó para nada, sino que lo rodeó con sus brazos. Pensándolo bien era mejor que se quede... no? Pero si alguien llegaba? No podía arriesgarse - podemos vernos fuera, otro día - susurró ella despacio cuando terminaron el beso.

- Entonces crees que no tengo el valor para admitir delante de mis hermanos que soy un pedófilo? - ella rió, no puedo evitarlo.

- Si quieres ganarte problemas...

- Nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer.

- Ya quiero ver la cara de Klaus cuando se entere... - dijo de manera juguetona y ambos rieron.

- Entonces... te vas cuando la cuasi cuñada de a luz, no? Por qué no te quedas... así como quien no quiere la cosa?

- No seré tu concumbina, querido.

- Ummmm... entonces quieres que te pida matrimonio? en serio? Mira, yo creí que eras diferente pero ni al "te amo" has esperado para pedirme casamiento, te pasas linda... - decía en forma de burla, ella cogió una almohada y se tiró encima. Como él seguía riendo usó su magia para que le caigan más almohadas, mantas y cualquier cosa de esas encima. Kol las hizo a un lado todas y las arrojó a un lado para luego cogerla de la cintura, echarla sobre la cama y encerrarla nuevamente con su cuerpo sobre ella - no crees que será divertido que nos vean así?

- Kol no! que vergüenza .. ya hay que vestirnos - aunque con él encima otra vez lo que menos quería era eso. Lo que más ansiaba era repetir el plato. Se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Sonrieron, parecía que la cosa entre ellos cambiaría mucho a partir de ese instante - de verdad piensas decirles?

- Por qué no?

- No sé... nada, olvídalo - se besaron nuevamente. Cuando los otros Mikaelson se enteren iban a lanzar el grito al cielo quizá. Pero de momento sólo importaban ellos dos. Nada más.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado 3


End file.
